A night to remember
by Given-Inside
Summary: Eragon and Saphira fluff. Saphira disagrees with Araya's refusal to be Eragon's love and discusses her opinion with him on a starry spring night. Way after the Battle of the Burning Plains.


**I HAVE DECIDED TO DO AN ERAGON X SAPHIRA PAIRING JUST BECAUSE OF THE REFRENCES IN BOTH SERIES OF INHERITANCE AND THE FACT THAT VERY FEW DO IT. ERAGON AND ARAYA WOULD BE OKAY…BUT ERAGON AND MURTAGH? THEY'RE BROTHERS! I DISLIKE ANYTHING WITH GAY OR LESBIAN PAIRINGS, BUT SIBLING MAKE-OUT SCENES…THAT IS OVER THE TOP IN NASTY. IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME FOR MY OPINION OR MY STORY, GO AHEAD…BUT GOD MADE ADAM AND EVE, NOT ADAM AND STEVE. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

Saphira lay down on her front paws as she watched her rider sleep in front of her. Every night she has done this, why would she change it now? They were both outside in the cool spring night air resting under the stars twinkling above them. Saphira gently closed her eyes and listened to the calming breeze whistling through the oaks and pines near them.

Eragon squirmed and tossed in his sleep, causing a gentle smile to creep across the dragon's mouth.

_He has endured so much pain because of me, _she thought to herself. Saphira got up slowly and lay down beside her rider, covering him with a velvet sapphire wing. She could tell that Eragon was having a good dream because he was smiling while he twitched.

_How could Araya be so cold to him? _She asked herself. _He is kind and caring, but she rejected him. If I could only…?_

_Saphira? _A voice said weakly in her mind. _What are you talking about? _Saphira looked under her wing to see that Eragon woke from his dream.

_Just thinking, _Saphira replied. _It is not important matters. _Eragon shot her a quizzical look and shook his head.

_I heard you say something about Araya, _Eragon said, regaining his strength. _What was it?_

_I was just remembering the past, _Saphira stated. She raised her head up and lifted her wing from Eragon, who stood up to face her.

_Why are you concerned with her? _Eragon asked. _She is very well._

_I know, little one, _Saphira whispered. _It is not her well-being that worries me. It was what she had done to you. _Eragon jerked back by the surprising statement.

_Wh…what do you mean? _Eragon asked. _I was the fool at the Blood Oath Ceremony, not her. _

_I truly think otherwise, _Saphira sighed. _I feel as if she wronged you. In Ellesmera, she always took you with her, giving you vibrant tours of her city…and her home. I feel that she was toying with your heart. _

_She took it and stabbed it, _Eragon said hurtfully. _A part of me died there._

_Don't say that, _Saphira cooed. _She is still a friend, am I right?_

_Of course, _Eragon replied. _I couldn't deny her that. Besides, if I didn't say anything, I would have never known how she truly felt._

_Very wise, _Saphira gleamed. _I still cannot fathom why she denied your request to be your mate._

_Some humans are difficult to understand, _Eragon said. _Elves are probably the hardest ones. _

_I beg to differ, _Saphira retorted with a gentle voice. _Elves are kind people; just the females are difficult to comprehend. _

_If only all of the females were like you, Saphira, _Eragon said. _Wise and beautiful._

Saphira hummed loudly at the comment. _Now tell me, _Eragon asked, _why does this concern you so?_

_Over the past few months I have seen the courting rituals of your species, _Saphira stated. _It seems that females enjoy the presence of someone who is loyal, kind, and polite. You fit all three personalities, yet she denied your approach. _

_Maybe it was the fact that she is over a century older than me? _Eragon asked. _I wouldn't live long enough to measure up to her._

_Love shouldn't matter in age, young one, _Saphira replied. _It matters on what your heart says. _She sighed._ Hearts also can be wrong._

_I remember, _Eragon said, rubbing her side. An image of Gleadr flashed into his mind. _We have both endured heartache. _

_Yes we have, _Saphira replied with a strong hint of sadness in her voice. _It seems we are both doomed to not find a mate. _

_You still have a chance, _Eragon explained. _There is one more egg out there and it is a male. You heard Murtagh explain it yourself. _

_If it hatches for anyone under Galbatorix, _Saphira growled, _I will never do so. Dragons will face extinction by my choice. _Eragon moved his hand up her side until he was rubbing her neck.

"I fear that we are the only ones left," he said out loud. "If only I was a dragon…?"

_Why would you want to do that? _Saphira asked curiously. Eragon smiled.

_I feel that you are the only person who understands me, _he said to her. _I also know I can understand you. Obviously, whatever creator of our being had other plans._

_Hmm, _Saphira huffed. _I would prefer to be human. It would feel better knowing that I was not the difference between flourishing and extinction. It would also feel well to voice my opinion on Araya for her actions against you._

_Do I sense jealousy in your voice? _Eragon joked. _I am flattered that you would do something like that for me._

_I love you, little one, _Saphira said. She placed her head on his right shoulder as he continued to rub her neck.

_I love you too, _Eragon said. _More than anything anyone could offer me. _He stopped rubbing her neck and embraced her, turning his head to the right to kiss Saphira on her forehead. _We'll figure something out._

Saphira turned her head to be able to lick the side of her rider's neck, causing him to let out a tiny chuckle.

_I would give anything to be the same species as you, _Saphira said to him.

_Same with me, Saphira, _Eragon replied. _I would bear the title of your mate proudly._

_As would I. _Eragon smiled at her comment and slowly pushed her head away from him. He slowly laid his body down on the dirt and propped himself against his dragon's right foreleg.

"Good night," Eragon said out loud. Saphira snaked her head down to come level with him.

_Sleep well, love._

**OKAY NICE LITTLE FLUFFY ONE-SHOT. NOT QUITE CONSIDERED A COUPLE PAIRING BUT IT IS CLOSE. IF ANYONE IS ANGRY AND SEES THIS AS ODD, READ ELDEST AND NOTICE THE SCENES WHERE SAPHIRA GETS JEALOUS OF OTHER GIRLS APPROACHING HER RIDER BEFORE FLAMING. (I CAN GIVE THE PAGE NUMBER IF ASKED!) IT MAY BE ODD, BUT IT IS A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN MURTAGH BEING ERAGON'S 'LOVER' (shudders at the gruesome thought) **

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT…I DON'T REALLY CARE. IF I GET A LOT OF REQUESTS, I MAY MAKE IT A FULL LENGTH STORY, BUT AS OF NOW, I WOULD PREFER A ONE-SHOT. **


End file.
